In wood-frame construction, it is not uncommon for a framing crew to have a designated saw operator to cut lumber for a plurality of framers. The framers "call-out" measurements to the saw operator who cuts the lumber to the desired specifications. The cut lumber is then passed to the framers who use the lumber to build the frame. This "call-out" method works satisfactorily at small construction sites. However, there are a number of disadvantages to the "call-out" method, particularly at large construction sites.
One disadvantage of the "call-out" method is that it requires the framer and the saw operator to be in contact with one another. If the sawing station is set up on one side of a construction site, framers on the opposite side of the same construction site may be out of range of the saw operator. In such cases, the framers must move to a point closer to the saw operator in order to "call-out" their measurements, and then return back to their original location. The need to move from one location on the construction site to another location in order to "call-out" measurements reduces the productivity of the framer.
Another disadvantage of the "call-out" method involves the ambient noise at construction sites. Construction sites tend to be noisy making verbal communication between a framer and the saw operator difficult. As a result of the ambient noise at the construction site, miscommunication between the saw operator will sometimes occur. Such miscommunications result in lumber being cut to the wrong length. This results in a significant amount of waste in both time and material.
Another problem in wood-frame construction which is not related to the "call-out" method is that the framers sometimes misread their tape measures. Such misreadings result in lumber being cut to the wrong length. In addition to the obvious material waste, time is wasted attempting to install the incorrectly cut lumber, retaking the measurements, and recutting lumber to the correct length.